


Poems by Nostrallius Elongatius

by Notsalony



Category: D&D - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Dungeons & Dragons Online
Genre: Anal, Bard Life, Bisexual Bards, D&D, DM hand outs, Dungeons and Dragons, F/M, Finished, Fivesome, Foursome, Horny Wood Elves, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nose Jobs, One Off, Orgies, Original work - Freeform, Other, Poems, Threesome, Vaginal, done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: Found within the personal journals of his estate, contained within are the thoughts, poems, and other writings both about and by the famed wood elf bard: Nostrallius Elongatius.





	Poems by Nostrallius Elongatius

**Author's Note:**

> My buddy asked me to create a poem based on the great grandfather of a pc in his D&D game. So I came up with this. -grins-

Found within a simple leather bound book with worn gold trimming and a long hook nose on the front with the name Poems by Nostrallius Elongatius

 

***

 

Gather round younglings, for this is the tale of Nostrallius Elongatius, the bard of many talents.

 

Long lost to us in ancient days there once lives a bard who stood above the rest of us,

His name was the Bard Nostrallius Elongatius.

A bard by trade and he was known by all for his skills and feats,

He'd weave worlds with his words and dreams with his song.

Leaving nary a man or woman in dry seats.

For when he took the stage he was a marvel to be hold,

But off the stage his talents were tenfold.

He spoke honest word and there was truth in all he told,

But the feats he accomplished in the beds of others were quite bold.

For a wood elf he was gifted with a larger than life nose,

And as he partnered his lover's thighs, his horn arouse.

Bent in twain he could fit,

Both his nose and his lower bit.

Together they would play and fiddle,

While his lovers he would diddle.

And in the end he left nary a lass or lad able to walk,

And thus the tale was spread by talk.

And this is the tale of Nostrallius Elongatius,

The Bard who used his nose to fuck most of us.

 

***

 

The village by the pond,

Of Nostrallius Elongatius where fond.

Every trip he made,

He oft was laid.

The Major and his wife’s delight,

Both were ever so tight.

The Butcher and the Baker,

Call him the pussy tamer.

The Candle Stick Maker asked him to model,

Now the whole city rejoices,

For their candles they have but two choices.

Either his knob’s prose,

Or his nose’s woes.

An thus the people of the village by the pond,

Of Nostrallius Elongatius were quite fond.

 

***

 

I once had a lad from the forest nook,

I had him beside the brook.

My lad was loud, he was bold and he was dare,

He cried aloud without care.

For as I slid my nose in there,

He’d cry why’s that there!

I’d hear him shout, and I’d hear him beg,

As with my long nose I did peg.

So that as I was done he clung to my cheek,

And he cried his need by the creak.

And when I sent the lad back home,

His wife always said she was glad he didn’t roam.

But while he washed in the back,

I diddled her with my nose in the sack.

Once he came in and heard the clatter,

Knowing at once what was the matter.

So I took them both hard and fast,

One by my nose and other my mast.

And when I left there they had such a smiled,

And a year later none knew whose child.

 

***

 

In the docks of Waterdeep I knew a young lass,

For a silver she’d show you her shapely ass.

I’d spin her a tail of pirate gold,

As her knickers much higher she would soon fold.

On and on we both went in kind,

All the while one thing on my mind.

For silver her ass for a gold her tits,

But I kept her guessing by my wits.

A bargain we struck that day on the dock,

She’d take me home and feast on my cock.

But as she was swallowing my bloated meat,

I turned to look at her feat.

And with a manly sigh,

I buried my nose by and by.

Till at the hilt her nether did tickle,

And my sneeze brought her like any pickle.

She squirmed and she pleased, oh did she beg,

But I kept my nose planted, deeply my peg.

Till all at once with a shout of glee,

I earned back three gold to the one I gave she.

 

***

 

Nostrallius Elongatius did haunt the old castle,

Chasing many a spectral Vassal.

Lord nor Lady, it did not much mater,

Their pants or panties he’d soon would flatter.

Once their britches were breached,

And his hands in their knickers did reach.

Diddled by finger, by tongue and by toes,

Didn’t much matter what they wanted was his nose.

So he would crouch and into them did he breach,

While their life’s stolen secrets to him they did preach.

So after a night up in the castle high on the hill,

Old Nostrallius Elongatius would come chipper still.

And into the morrow he would soon dig,

Finding lost treasures he’d earned with his rig.

 

***

 

Nostrallius Elongatius came to the forest clearing,

Standing alone so that none would hear.

He’d sing his secret song alone,

A deeply solemn tone.

The rocks would roll and form a mass,

A lumpy shape with a tight southern pass.

He laughed with a start and bent low,

And hunched over its form his seed did he sew.

On and on at his perch did he hump,

Watched on by a hollowed stump.

When he was done, the rock did quiver,

Filled with his seed it shivered.

The next he did travel through that self same spot,

Much had changed beside the stump’s rot.

Beside the once lone shape of stone,

Was another sat beside the one he did bone.

So both this time did he plow,

One with his nose and one with his bow.

And year after year he would find in that place,

More and more stones filling the space.

Till at last a great wall of stone with openings fare,

And all knew Nostrallius Elongatius had been there.

 

***

 

I once had a lover, a sister of three.

They all wanted a piece of me.

We married at dawn and by night we were in bed,

But every morning I saw a different head.

Confused at first I called to my wife,

She calmly told me the facts of my life.

My cock was too big, to massive, and fare,

It would be a shame to not with others share.

So every night as the lights would pass,

I’d have a different sister’s ass.

One after the other again and again,

I kept them cumming, each of their kin.

Till one day I saw another,

At some point I’d bedded their mother.

So she was joined to our happy band,

On and on till I touched another’s hand.

In the morning I found their brother there,

So I took their son and heir.

I didn’t know how to thank this sharing clan,

Only to thank my stars for this place I did land.

Till the day I awoke to another man,

This one the head of his plucky clan.

Father to my wife and most of my lovers,

I took his last virginity under the covers.

So you see my young lad the moral is this,

Always join a family with a twist.

 

***

 

I have lived a long life these many years,

Had many a laugh and shed many a tears.

When I think back on my life I am drawn to the past,

To each and every piece of ass.

I had my share and then some at that,

Lads, Lasses, Lords, and Ladies, some in their hat.

And I can tell you this with honest word,

A more honest thing I have never heard.

A Lad will beg you not to tell,

Lasses will burn till the first knell.

Lords do more than bend the knee,

But Ladies in bonnets are it for me.

They blush and they beg,

They’ll giggle as your hand hits their leg.

But when you’re in them to the hilt,

In that moment you steal their guilt.

Doesn’t matter if they are married or not,

Because on my cock they haven’t a thought.

Devoid of notion, mind, or will,

I loved to slip out and play a trick still.

My nose into their moist folds I would lay,

And I’d be the best they had till their dying day.

Fucked with my nose on their moist feather bed,

Many a woman oft claimed to be dead.

But like the maid when she comes to her head,

They had but for the first in a while bled.

And then once I knew they were open to me,

I’d take another turn, or three.

And when the day had lingered too long,

I’d charm their maids all with a song.

Court was held around their silk beds,

As I thrust my knob into their rich heads.

And then when fathers came to complain,

They and their sons too were lain.

I brokered much peace in the land,

By taking a lord or two in hand.

And when I was done they would blush and nary say a word,

For fear I would tell of the moans that I heard.

And in my bed was peace born,

As we did moves you only hear about in porn.

So the moral my dears is but this thinly vail,

Never trust a sheet when it is pail.

For when a woman lays with you and there is no blood,

Be prepared to run to escape the flood.

For no bard must err be tied down,

Lest he be bent over a Crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me on Tumblr @ Notsalony about commissions.


End file.
